Anders
by Aroon
Summary: eine weitere Version, wie Harrys Schulstart hätte ablaufen können.


Wieder eine andere Version von Harrys Schulstart in Hogwarts. Bleibt vorläufig auch als Oneshot stehen. Viel Spaß! ;-)

_**Anders**_

„Ah, Hagrid. Komm rein und setzt dich!" rief Albus begeistert und winkte mit der Hand dem Halbriesen in sein Büro.

Etwas verunsichert nickte Hagrid und trat ein. „Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" grüßte er.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du alles erledigen konntest?" fragte Albus mit einem Blick über seine Halbmondbrille.

„Ah ja" rief Hagrid und begann in seiner riesigen Tasche nach etwas zu kramen. Als er nicht fand, was er suchte wurde er kurz blass - nicht dass man es sehen konnte unter all dem Bart-. Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass er den gewünschten Gegenstand, ja in seiner Brusttasche aufbewahrte und fischte ihn etwas unbeholfen aus der Tasche heraus. „Hier!" Mit diesen Worten übergab Hagrid ein kleines Päckchen eingewickelt in braunem Papier.

„Danke, Hagrid. Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Nein, keine Sir!"

Albus nickte wissend seinen Kopf, doch dann lehnte er sich etwas nach vorne und warf Hagrid einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Und Harry?"

Hagrid räusperte sich verlegen „Nun ja, der Junge ist… ähm… anderes, als erwartet."

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen fragte Albus, „In wie fern?"

„Er… na ja… ist sehr… selbstbewusst und ähm… dickköpfig. Ein bisschen wie James, aber dann auch wieder nicht. Er ist… ich weiß nicht ob unhöflich das richtige Wort ist… aber er hinterfragt alles und ist allem sehr skeptisch gegenüber.

Überrascht lehnte sich Albus wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl. Offensichtlich hatte sich Harry etwas anderes entwickelt, als Albus es vermutet hatte. Er wusste, dass die Dursleys sehr streng mit dem Jungen waren. Arabella Figg hat berichtet, dass Harry oft von Familienausflügen ausgeschlossen wurde, weil er mal wieder etwas angestellt hatte. Aber Albus dachte immer, dass der Junge im Grunde eine gute Erziehung genoss. Sollte er sich etwa getäuscht haben?

Wenige Wochen später sollte er und der Rest von Hogwarts einen Blick auf den ach so berühmten Harry Potter bekommen.

-oxo-

Harry zog den schweren Koffer hinter sich her. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es eine gute Idee war, zu dieser Schule zu fahren. Der verrückte Dicke, der vor ein paar Tagen bei ihm war, hatte behauptet, dass er ein Zauberer wäre. Nun, Harry musste zugeben, dass manchmal um ihn herum merkwürdige Sachen passierten, aber er hatte wenig Einfluss darauf. Meisten passiert etwas, wenn er wütend war und das, was passierte, war pure Gerechtigkeit. In wie fern das „Magie" war – oh wie sehr hassten die Durselys dieses Wort – konnte Harry nicht beurteilen.

Die Dursleys waren derart davon überzeugt, dass es keine Magie gab, dass Harry all die eigenartigen Geschehnisse einem höheren Schicksal zuschrieb. Dennoch waren sich sowohl Tante Petunia als auch Onkel Vernon sicher, dass Harry damit zu tun hatte. Egal welches Unheil passierte, Harry war der Schuldige. Auf eine perverse Art und Weise fand Harry das ehrend. Denn ehrlich, das bedeutete doch, dass Harry eine gewisse Macht besaß.

Ab und zu, wenn Harry besonders schräg drauf war, da hat er versucht den Dursleys mit seiner Macht zu drohen. Aber oft ging es nach hinten los. Was auch immer das für eine Macht war, die Harry besaß, die Dursleys hatten keine Achtung davor. Vernon hatte keine Scheu Harry zu schlagen und Harry musste zugeben, in solchen Momenten, wo er Vernons Wut ausgeliefert war, ließ ihn seine Macht auch meistens im Stich. Also was brachte es Macht, Magie, oder was auch immer zu besitzen, wenn sie einem im Stich lässt, wenn er sie am nötigsten brauchte?

Hagrid hatte ihm versichert, dass er Kontrolle über seine Magie lernen würde, wenn er zu Schule ging. Das klang doch vielversprechend, oder? Doch Harry glaubte nicht so wirklich daran. Nun, er würde es ja sehen. Dieses Hogwarts war auf jeden Fall besser als St. Brutus, Schule für kriminelle Jungen. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie in Hogwart bestraft wurde, aber von St. Brutus hatte er bisher nichts Gutes gehört.

Mit einem Seufzer blieb Harry stehen und kramte nach dem Zugticket. „So, wohin muss ich denn?" murmelte er zu sich selber. Doch als er die Gleisbezeichnung las, verzog Harry genervt das Gesicht. Wieso hatte er nicht schon früher darauf gesehen? Gleis neun drei Viertel, das war doch ein Scherz. Schon wollte er das Ticket wütend zerknüllen, doch dann wurde sein Blick auf eine Familie gelenkt, die allesamt feuerrote Haare hatten.

„Kommt hier entlang. Schnell. Der Hogwartsexpress fährt bald ab", rief die Mutter der Familie.

Harry horchte auf und folgte dann den Rotköpfen im Sicherheitsabstand. Zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn, blieb die Familie stehen. Was Harry dann sah, erstaunte ihn dann doch. Ein Rotkopf nachdem anderen verschwand in einer Mauer.

Als der letzte Rotkopf verschwunden war, ging Harry ebenfalls zu der Wand. Er versuchte zu fühlen, doch seine Hand griff ins Leere. Das war ja verrück, da war ein Durchgang und keiner der andren Passanten bemerkte etwas davon, dass hier Leute verschwanden. Harry blickte sich um, es sah auch absolut keiner her. Harry winkte mit der Hand jemanden zu, der zufällig in seine Richtung ging, doch der schien Harry nicht zu sehen und ging unbeirrt weiter.

Schulterzuckend wand sich Harry wieder der Mauer zu und mit einem tiefen Atemzug wagte es Harry einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er verrück war und sich furchtbar die Nase anhauen würde, aber dem war nicht so. Es fühlte sich allerdings an, als ob er durch einen Wasserfall durch gehen würde, ohne dabei nass zu werden.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete – komisch, er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, sie zu gemacht zu haben – sah er eine purpurne Lokomotive aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert. Am Bahnsteig war ein hektisches Treiben. Kinder verschiedenen Alters liefen kreuz und quer. Mütter und Väter die ihre Kinder suchten und Kinder die ihre Eltern oder ihr Gepäck suchten. Harry zog seinen Koffer instinktiv ein Stück näher zu ihm. Dann fixierte er einen Wagon und ließ ihn nicht mehr aus dem Blick, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Masse bahnte.

Geschickt wich er Füßen, Ellenbögen und Koffern aus, die sich unvorhergesehen in seinen Weg schoben. Als der den Wagon erreicht hatte, stand ein Junge genau vor dem Eingang. „Kann ich dir helfen? Gib mir deinen Koffer!"

Harry sah den Jungen finster an und umfasste seinen Koffer mit eisernem Griff. „Danke, Nein!" quetschte er bemüht höflich zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Der Junge am Eingang sah Harry erschrocken an. Was hatte er denn falsches getan? Er hat doch nur seine Hilfe angeboten, aber wenn sie nicht erwünscht war, dann eben nicht. Er trat zur Seite und machte Harry Platz. Dieser hievte den Koffer in den Zug und folge selber schnell nach.

Er hatte Glück, gleich das erste Abteil war komplett frei. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete erleichtert durch. Er hasste solchen Menschenmassen. Er setzte sich und blickte dann grimmig zur Abteiltür. Wie sehr würde er sich wünschen alleine zu bleiben.

Sein finsterer Blick schien zu wirken, denn absolut keiner wagte es die Tür zu öffnen. Endlich setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Harry atmete erneut durch und machte es sich schließlich bequem. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster und zu der vorbei ziehenden Landschaft.

„Ist hier noch frei?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry wirbelte überrascht herum. Er hatte nicht mal gehört, dass jemand die Abteiltür geöffnet hatte. Doch da stand nun einer dieser Rotköpfe und schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte.

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sich Harry wieder ab. Offensichtlich verstand der Rotkopf dies als Einladung, denn er trat ein und erklärte, „Danke, ist sonst nämlich gar nichts mehr frei." Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der der Junge versuchte seinen Koffer zu verstauen – Harry verstand nicht, was daran so lange dauern konnte – setzte sich der Rothaarige direkt gegenüber von Harry und sagte. „Hi, ich bin Ron."

Harry nickte nur desinteressiert in der Hoffnung, der andere würde wieder verstummen, doch so viel Glück hatte er leider nicht.

„Ist das auch dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts? Weißt du schon in welchem Haus zu sein wirst? Ich hoffe, ich komme nach Gryffindor. Alle in meiner Familie waren in Gryffindor. Für Ravenclaw bin ich wahrscheinlich eh nicht klug genug, Huffelbuff würde zur Not auch noch gehen, aber nach Slytherin mag ich nicht. Da würde ich mich eher umbringen."

Auf die letzte Bemerkung hob Harry nun doch die rechte Augenbraue. „Umbringen?" fragte er verwundert nach.

„Na ja… aus Slytherin kommen lauter dunkle Zauberer."

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass du ein dunkler Zauberer werden könntest, wenn du nach Slytherin kommen würdest?" fragte Harry skeptisch nach.

„Ich? Nein."

„Warum würdest du dich dann umbringen wollen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn", bemerkte Harry.

Ron lief rot an im Gesicht. „Das war ja auch nicht ernst gemeint. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich nach Slytherin kommen werde."

„Aber was wenn doch?"

Ron sah Harry verunsichert und etwas blass an. „Ich… ich weiß nicht. Denkst du es kommt jemand in ein Haus, dass er gar nicht möchte?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich finde es nur nicht besonders klug sich im Vorhinein schon Möglichkeiten zu verbauen. Wenn Slytherin genau das richtige Haus für dich sein würde, wäre es dann nicht besser das zu akzeptieren?"

„Meine Eltern würden es nicht gut heißen", meinte Ron schließlich verlegen.

„Wenn deine Eltern dich wirklich … lieben... dann werden sie doch nicht damit aufhören, nur weil du in einem anderen Haus bist, als sie erwarten." Harry ärgerte sich, dass er über das Wort _lieben_ so drüber stolperte. Das Konzept Eltern lieben ihre Kinder, war ihm fremd. Die Dursleys haben zwar Dudley nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt, aber für Harry hatten sie nur Hass übrig.

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, aber meine Brüder würden mich hänseln deswegen. Ich meine wirklich jeder in einer Familie war ein Gryffindor."

Harry zuckte nur die Schultern. Bei Brüdern konnte er schwer mitreden.

Es wurde ruhig für eine Weile und Harry glaubte schon, dass der Rothaarige es endlich kapiert hatte, dass er nicht in der Stimmung für Smalltalk war, doch da war die Stimme des anderen schon wieder.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Jetzt fragte er das? „Harry."

„Harry? Genau wie Harry Potter?"

„Harry, wie Harry Potter."

„Cool. Wie ist es denn, denselben Namen zu haben wie Harry Potter?" fragte Ron, der offensichtlich immer noch nicht kapiert hatte, wer ihm gegenüber saß, und dass obwohl dieser Harry Potter doch so berühmt sein sollte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Woher soll ich das wissen wie es ist, meinen Namen zu haben? Da musst du schon einen anderen Harry fragen."

Eine gute Minute verging im Schweigen bis Rons Augen plötzlich Teller groß wurden. „Warte mal. Du _bist_ Harry Potter?"

„Wau. Auch schon drauf gekommen."

„Du bist _Harry Potter_! Ich glaube es nicht. _Du_ bist Harry Potter. _DER_ Harry Potter."

Harry konnte nur mit den Augenrollen. Wie stumpfsinnig war der Junge eigentlich? „Unterstehe dich vor mir auf die Knie zu fallen und mich anzubeten. Ich bin _nur_ Harry, okay?"

„Ähm… klar, Entschuldigung." Sagte Ron und sah beschämt zu Boden. Doch dann blickte er wieder hoch und versuchte einen Blick auf Harrys Stirn zu bekommen, doch Harry hatte seine Haare weit in die Stirn hängen.

„Ist noch was?" fragte Harry genervt.

„Na ja. Stimmt es, dass du diese Narbe auf der Stirn hast?" stammelte Ron schüchtern.

Harry bekam den plötzlichen Drang die Stirn gegen das kühle Fenster zu lehnen. Hörten denn diese Fragen nie auf?

„Wenn ich sie dir zeige, versprichst du mir dann endlich still zu sein? Ich habe Kopfweh und fühle mich nicht nach reden."

„Öhm… ja, klar!"

Mit einem Seufzer hob Harry seine Haare hoch und ließ sich für drei Sekunden von Ron anstarren, dann ließ er die Haare wieder runter, lehnte sich zurück und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Ron erneut den Mund öffnete, aber Harry hielt die Hand hoch und endlich schien der Rotkopf zu verstehen, denn er begann ein Magazin aus seinem Koffer zu kramen und dann darin zu lesen.

Als der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr und Ron schon beim Ausgang war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte. „Tut mir Leid, falls ich dich mit meiner Anwesenheit genervt habe. Ich habe fünf Brüder und eine Schwester und bei uns ist es niemals still daheim. Ich weiß nicht, ob du nett bist, oder nicht, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir alle, also meine Familie, wir bewundern dich für das, was du getan hast."

„Was ich getan habe?"

Ron lächelte verunsichert, „Na ja. Du hast den Krieg beendet."

Harry seufzte, er kannte die Geschichte gerade mal ein paar Tagen, und er verstand einfach nicht, wofür die Leute ihn bewunderten. Er hatte doch gar nichts getan. „Ron, ich war gerade mal 15 Monate alt. Ich kann mich an absolut gar nichts von dieser Zeit erinnern, aber eines weiß ich ganz gewiss, _ICH_ habe gar nichts gemacht. Ich war ein Baby. Es war eine Fügung des Schicksals, nichts weiter. Und ehrlich gesagt, fand ich diese Fügung ziemlich Scheiße. Meine Eltern sind in dieser Nacht gestorben. Wenn ich wirklich so ein Held bin, wie alle tun, warum hat sich dann keiner, absolut _keiner_ um mich geschert? Seit meine Eltern tot sind, ist mein Leben nur Scheiße. Und jetzt auf einmal, schmeißen sich die Leute vor meine Füße. Warum? Ich verstehe es nicht und ich brauche es nicht. Also, am besten redest du in meiner Gegenwart nicht von den pseudo Heldentaten dieses _Harry Potter_, den ihr alle glaubt zu kennen."

Ron ließ den Kopf hängen. Der-Junge-der-lebte war so gar nicht, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Harry hat ihm allerdings einiges zum Nachdenken gegeben. „Okay. Danke, dass du mir zumindest erklärst, wieso du so mies drauf bist. Ich schätze ich würde mich auch verarscht fühlen an deiner Stelle."

Harry nickte nur und dann drehte sich Ron um und ging.

-o-

Harry lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und sah den Haufen aufgeregter Hühner vor sich nur kopfschüttelnd zu. Er musste zu geben, die Aussicht auf das beleuchtete Schloss, das sich im See gespiegelt hatte, war sehr beeindruckend. Aber manche konnten es echt übertreiben. Nun verbreitet irgendeiner das Gerücht, dass sie eine Prüfung absolvieren müssten.

„Dann stimmt es also? Harry Potter fängt ebenfalls dieses Jahr an?" drang eine unerwartete Stimme an Harrys Ohr. Er drehte sich zu Seite und erblickte einen blonden hochnäsigen Jungen, der sich neben ihn an die Wand lehnte. Er war einer der wenigen, der sich nicht vor Aufregung halb in die Hose machte.

„Ach ja, stimmt das? Nun, vielleicht kann ich ja auch mal diesen _tollen_ Harry Potter kennen lernen, von dem hier jeder redet. Muss ein toller Kerl gewesen sein, wenn ihn fast jeder kenn. Ich frag mich nur, wo er sich all die Jahre versteckt hat", antwortete Harry sarkastisch.

Draco lächelte amüsiert. „Der war gut. Ich bin Draco Malfoy, falls es dich interessierten sollte." Mit diesen Worten streckte Draco Harry die Hand zu.

Harry betrachtete die Hand ein wenig verdutzt. Doch dann nahm er sie. „Harry. Einfach nur Harry. Und bevor du hier was falsch verstehst, ich bin ein Einzelgänger. Ich hatte noch nie Freunde und weiß noch nicht, ob ich welche haben möchte."

Draco zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, „Okay."

-o-

„Harry Potter!" rief die Frau, die sich als Professor Mc Gonagall vorgestellt hatte, und hielt den alten schäbigen Hut hoch, den gewiss schon zigtausend Kinder vor ihm aufgehabt hatten. Als Harry auf den Stuhl zu ging, auf dem von ihm erwartet wurde, dass er sich setzte, fragte er sich, ob der Hut ab und zu auch gewaschen wurde.

Als er sich setzte, merkte er dass alle Augen gebannt auf ihn gerichtet waren und er musste mit den Augen rollen. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte es keiner mehr mit bekommen, denn in dem Moment wurde ihm die ausgeleierte Kopfbedeckung schon über gestülpt.

_Hmmm, also bisher hatte sich noch nie jemand Gedanken über meinen Hygienezustand gemacht, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich bin mit einem Zauber belegt, der Schmutz und dergleichen abwehrt._

_Das trifft aber offensichtlich nicht auf dein Äußeres zu._

_Dass sind, wie du schon festgestellt hast nur Äußerlichkeiten, aber es kommt doch mehr auf das Innere an, was zählt._

_Wenn du meinst. Also wohin steckst du mich?_

_Nicht so voreilig. Das muss alles sorgfältig durchdacht werden._

_Wie du meinst, aber mach schnell, ich habe Hunger._

_Ja, ich sehe, das Schicksal hat dich vor eine harte Prüfung gestellt. Dein Leben war nicht wirklich einfach._

_Pff… die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts._

_Hmm… aber wohin mit dir. Du bist mutig, aber auch klug, und du hast den Drang dich zu beweisen. Es würden Ravenclaw, Gyffindor und Slytherin gleichermaßen zu dir passen. Allerdings steht bei dir deine schulischen Leistungen nicht an erster Stelle, daher würde ich Ravenclaw, eher wieder streichen. Bleiben dennoch zwei Häuser._

_Meine schulische Leistung? Machst du Witze. Hast du eine Ahnung, was mein Onkel mit mir anstellt, wenn ich bessere Noten habe als Dudley? Ich will einfach nur mein Ding durchziehen und in Ruhe gelassen werden._

_Ganz schön dreist. Vielleicht… hmm… andererseits… oder vielleicht auch nicht… hmm…_

_Hast du es dann bald?_

_Oh ja… ich weiß ganz genau was ich tue. _Slytherin_! _

Noch bevor der Hut von Harrys Kopf gezogen wurde, sprang Harry erschrocken von Stuhl hoch. Auf seinem Hintern breitete sich plötzlich ein brennender Schmerz aus, als wenn ihn einer geschlagen hätte.

_Nur ein Tipp an Rande, Professor Snape schreibt Respekt sehr groß! _ War der letzte Satz den Harry hörte, bevor er endlich von diesem Hut befreit wurde.

Finster blickte er den Hut hinter her. Doch dann traf sein Blick auf den Professor, den ihm Draco als Severus Snape vorgestellt hatte und dieser sah ebenfalls ziemlich säuerlich drein.

Das ist ja interessant, dachte sich Harry und ging dann Richtung Slytherintisch ohne Professor Snape aus den Augen zu lassen. Dass kaum einer Klatschte, wie bei den anderen, und dass so ziemlich jeder hinter der Hand tuschelte, warum Harry ausgerechnet nach Slytherin kam, bekam Harry gar nicht mit. Aber selbst wenn er es mitbekommen hätte, hätte es ihn nicht interessiert. Er lieferte sich ein Blickeduell mit dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins, der offensichtlich der erste war, den Harry begegnete, der nicht den Boden vor seinen Füßen küsste.

Ob das allerdings nun gut oder schlecht war, konnte Harry noch nicht beurteilen.

-o-

Nachdem ausgiebigen Mahl, dass Harry jedoch nicht zur Gänze genießen konnte, weil ihm ziemlich schnell schlecht wurde, wurden die Erstklässler von den älteren Schülern in den Gemeinschaftsraum geführt.

Harry war das reichhaltige Essen einfach nicht gewohnt. Woher denn auch, die Dursleys haben ihm nur maximal zweimal am Tag was zu essen gegeben und selbst da nur gerade so viel, dass er nicht umkippte. Denn wenn Harry sich so schwach und ausgelaugt fühlte, dann passierten weniger dieser verrückten Dinge.

„Alles okay?" fragte Draco, der den Eindruck hatte, dass Harry blasser aussah als vor dem Essen.

„Klar. Alles bestens!" antwortete Harry und richtete sich zur Gänze auf, obwohl sein Bauch furchtbar dabei protestierte.

Wenig später betrat Professor Snape das Lager der Schlagen und erklärte die Regeln, die im Hause Slytherin galten.

„Nachdem das Haus Slytherin bei den meisten der anderen Häusern nicht sehr beliebt ist, ist es extrem wichtig, dass wir zusammen halten. Dass heißt, ich akzeptiere keine internen Hausrivalitäten. Wenn es ein Problem gibt wendet ihr euch an die Vertrauensschüler oder an mich. Auf der Infotafel neben dem Ausgang seht ihr, wann ich meine Bürozeiten habe.

Ich erwarte, dass ihr zu mir kommt, bevor ein Problem zu einem richtigen Problem wird. Damit meine ich schulische Probleme, sowie Probleme mit anderen Schülern, aber auch, wenn es gesundheitliche Probleme gibt. Egal ob Zahnschmerzen, Kopfweh, Heimweh oder Alpträume, ich möchte sofort darüber informiert werden."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. _Meinte Professor Snape ernsthaft er wollte auch mit lächerlichen Bauchschmerzen belästigt werden? Wohl eher nicht._

Doch kaum hatte Harry beschlossen nichts von seinem Problem zu sagen, spürte er den Blick des Professors auf sich.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Potter?"

Schnell schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Dann interessiert es Sie vielleicht nicht, was ich gerade erzähle? Oder warum schließen Sie ständig Ihre Augen?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, der Schmerz in seinem Bauch war kaum auszuhalten, er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er die Augen schloss.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", brachte er mit Müh und Not heraus.

„Wie lautet Ihre Erklärung für Ihre Konzentrationsschwäche?"

„Bauchschmerzen?" fragte Harry unsicher.

Professor Snapes Augen verengten sich und mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Harry und packte diesen unsanft am Oberarm.

„Sie glauben ernsthaft, Sie können sich über mich lustig machen?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe wirklich Bauchschmerzen", flüsterte Harry und schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter. Er hasste es Schwäche zuzugeben, aber er wollte diesen Professor wirklich eine Chance geben, zu beweisen, dass er anders war, als all die Erwachsenen, denen er bisher begegnet war.

Professor Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Doch nachdem ihm die Worte fehlten, studierte er den Jungen vor sich aufmerksam und bemerkte die zusammen gebissenen Zähne und die leichten Schweißperlen an der Stirn des Jungens.

„Bauchweh, hm? Haben Sie zu viel gegessen?" Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sich ein Erstklässler von dem vielfältigen Angebot hat hinreißen lassen und weit über sein Sättigungsgefühl gegessen hatte.

„Ja" sagte Harry, doch da widersprach ihm Draco sofort, „Harry, du hast kaum was gegessen!"

„Dann haben Sie also noch Hunger?" fragte Snape schnell, der seinem Patensohn leichter glauben konnte, als dieser James Kopie.

„Gott bewahre, wenn ich noch etwas esse, dann kotze ich!"

„Na schön, Mr. Potter. Kommen Sie mit mir!" sagte Snape schließlich. Er würde schnell feststellen können, ob Harry die Wahrheit sprach, denn was die wenigsten in Hogwarts wussten, Severus Snape war nicht nur ein Meister der Zaubertränke, er war auch ein Heiler. Er hatte sich im Selbststudium alles beigebracht, was auch ein Heiler lernen musste, er hatte nur nie eine offizielle Prüfung abgelegt.

Als Professor Snape sein Büro erreicht hatte, forderte er Harry auf, sich zu setzten.

„Halten Sie kurz still!" sagte der Professor und zog seinen Zauberstab. Wortlos legte er einen Diagnosezauber auf Harrys Bauch.

„Hmm… Sie scheinen in der Tat zu viel gegessen zu haben. Was genau haben Sie denn zu sich genommen?"

„Eine kleine Hühnerkeule, drei Kartoffeln einen Löffel Erbsen. Ach ja, eine halbe Scheibe von dem Weißbrot. Ich hatte noch nie ein Brot gegessen, das derart weich war."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Von der Menge können Sie doch unmöglich satt geworden sein. Was haben Sie denn im Zug gegessen?"

„Nichts."

„Potter, ich warne Sie, lügen Sie mich nicht an! Haben Sie, oder haben Sie sich nicht, den Bauch vollgestopft mit Süßigkeiten?"

„Habe ich nicht! Wieso sollte ich Sie anlügen!" rief Harry wütend.

„Ich weiß nicht, welches Spiel Sie hier treiben, aber ich schlage vor, dass Sie augenblicklich einen anderen Ton wählen. Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich wüsste nicht, was der Sprechende Hut getan hat, als Sie den Sessel so schnell verlassen hatten."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. Snape wusste es? Gott, wie peinlich war das denn.

„Also, was haben Sie heute gegessen?"

Harry schloss die Augen gequält, warum konnten sie diese Diskussion nicht später führen.

„Bitte, Professor. Ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich dachte, Sie wollten helfen."

„Ich kann Ihnen nur angemessen helfen, wenn ich alle Informationen erhalte."

„Was für Informationen? Ich habe zu viel gegessen. Reicht das nicht?"

Professor Snape fuhr sich planlos durch die Haare. Wenn er Potter den falschen Trank, oder einen in zu hoher Konzentration gab, dann würde er dem Jungen eher schaden, als helfen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte die Informationen in seinen Kopf nochmal zusammen zu setzten. Wenn Potter tatsächlich nur diese Spatzenmenge zu sich genommen hatte und davon derart voll war, dass er Bauchschmerzen bekam, dann müsste die dünnste Lösung seines Magenberuhigungstranks reichen.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich und verschwand durch eine Tür, die sich seitlich von Büro befand. Kurz darauf kam er wieder mit einer Phiole in der Hand, in der eine hellblaue Flüssigkeit war.

„Hier. Aber seinen Sie gewarnt. Sollte es das Falsche sein, haben Sie sich die darauf folgenden Schmerzen selber zuzuschreiben."

Harry nahm die Phiole entgegen, entfernte den Stoppel und roch. Uägs… wenn das Zeug so toll schmeckte wie es roch, würde Harry sicher sofort kotzen, allerdings wäre dann das Problem des vollen Magens auch beseitig.

„Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich kotze, dann gehe ich lieber aufs Klo und stecke mir den Finger in den Hals, dann würde ich wenigstens nicht Ihren Trank verschwenden."

„Hören Sie auf so einen Unsinn zu reden und trinken Sie!"

Mutig führte Harry die Phiole zu seinen Lippen und kippte dann den Inhalt in seinen Mund. Es schmeckte überraschender Weise viel besser, als es roch und es dauerte nicht lange als sich die ersten Knoten in Harrys Bauch wieder lösten.

„Woa, das wirkt aber schnell und viel effizienter als Kamillen- oder Fencheltee. Obwohl es ein bisschen nach beiden geschmeckt hat."

Professor Snape übernahm die leere Phiole etwas überrascht. Hätte Harry mehr gegessen, als er vorgab, dann hätte diese Lösung nur wenig gegen die Magenkrämpfe ausrichten können.

„Eine Frage Mr. Potter. Was essen Sie normaler Weise zu Abend?"

„Eine Scheibe trockenes Brot, ab und zu auch eine Scheibe Wurst, wenn ich…" Harry stockte. Er konnte doch Professor Snape unmöglich von den Dursleys erzählen.

„Wenn Sie… was?"

„Vergessen Sie's. Danke für den Trank." Winkte Harry ab und wollte aufstehen.

„Nicht so schnell Mr. Potter! Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt und ich erwarte eine Antwort."

Harry stöhnte innerlich, er wollte nicht wieder wütend werden, aber dieser Professor forderte jegliche Selbstdisziplin die er aufbringen konnte und er wusste, er war knapp davor etwas Unpassendes zu sagen.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", sagte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Ich habe Ihnen gerade etwas gegen Ihr Bauchweh-" begann Professor Snape, doch Harry unterbrach ihn „Ich weiß, Sie haben mich gerade vor quälenden Schmerzen befreit und ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar darüber, aber bohren Sie bitte nicht weiter. Ich spreche nicht über meine Verwandten. Sie sind es nicht Wert in irgendeiner Form erwähnt zu werden."

Professor Snape schnaubte wütend, er wollte so gerne begreifen, wieso ein Elfjähriger sich mit einer derartigen Spatzenmenge überessen konnte, aber er konnte Potter auch nicht zwingen von sich zu erzählen, wenn er es nicht wollte.

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht noch einmal!" sagte er schließlich.

„Darf ich bitte gehen Professor?" fragte Harry bemüht höflich.

„Gehen Sie und schicken Sie Mr. Malfoy in mein Büro!"

„Ja, Sir."

Damit verschwand der Junge-der-nur-lebte-um-Severus-das-Leben-schwer-zu -machen. Müde rieb sich Snape über sein Gesicht. Er war sich sicher irgendetwas zu übersehen. Harry war einerseits genauso durchtrieben und arrogant, wie sein Vater und doch war irgendetwas anders. Wieso aß der Junge nur so wenig zu Abend? Wieso behauptete er, seine Verwandten wären keine Erwähnung wert? War es nur Arroganz, oder war mit Potters Verwandten etwas nicht in Ordnung?

Vielleicht wusste Draco ein bisschen mehr über Harry Potter.

-o-

Die erste Woche war die reinste Katastrophe für Harry. Professoren, wie Mitschüler schienen ständig von ihm mehr zu erwarten, als er bringen konnte. Anstatt zu fragen was los war, schienen sie alle irgendwie durchklingen zu lassen, dass sie der Überzeugung waren, dass er nur faul, oder eingebildet war. Sie sagten es nicht direkt, aber sie dachten es, da war sich Harry sicher. Dem entsprechend unhöflich reagierte er auf die falschen Beschuldigungen.

Harrys letzte Doppelstunde am Freitag war Zaubertränke und Harry war wirklich interessiert daran, nachdem er schon am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, wie unglaublich nützlich sie sein konnten. Doch Professor Snape schien ihn irgendwie am Kieker zu haben und die Laune des Professors war auch nicht gerade die beste.

„Potter. Können Sie lesen?" fragte Professor Snape irritiert darüber, wieso es so schwierig war, einfach den Schritten an der Tafel zu folgen.

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete Harry nicht weniger irritiert. Er versuchte wirklich hart zu entziffern, was auf der Tafel stand, aber diese doofe Brille funktionierte nicht so gut wie die alte, die er hatte, bevor Dudley sie kaputt gemacht hatte.

„Wieso sieht Ihr Trank dann so aus, als ob Sie die Mengen durcheinander gebracht haben?"

Harry biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, um ja nichts Falsches zu sagen.

„Mr. Potter. Ich denke, ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt."

„Sie haben sich ja auch gleich selber die Antwort darauf gegeben, was wollen Sie denn noch von mir hören?" rief Harry wütend.

Jeder in der Klasse hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Harry hatte bei einigen Lehrern schon eine patzige Antwort gegeben, aber dass er sich dies auch bei Snape erlaubte, überrascht doch einige.

Professor Snape ging mit eiligen Schritten auf Harry zu und türmte sich vor den Jungen bedrohlich auf. „Was ich wissen möchte ist, wie man übersehen kann, was auf der Tafel steht, wenn man nicht einmal drei Meter davon entfernt ist."

Harry rollte die Augen, „Wollen Sie mir jetzt auch unterstellen…" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Professor Snape hatte Harry am Kinn gepackt und zischte. „In mein Büro. Auf der Stelle!"

-o-

Harry wartete gut zehn Minuten. Aber dann hörte er die Schulglocke und er wusste Snape würde bald da sein. Er seufzte ergeben. Wieso glaubten alle hier, dass er log, oder faul war? Alle haben ein fixes Bild von ihm in ihren Köpfen und offensichtlich kam er den Erwartungen nicht nach.

Mit einem lauten Knall sprang die Bürotür auf und mit einem zweiten wieder zu. „Wagen Sie es nie, NIE wieder in diesen Ton mit mir zu sprechen!" fuhr Professor Snape Harry sofort an. Doch bevor Harry irgendetwas antworten konnte schimpfte Snape weiter, „Alle Professoren haben sich bereits über Sie beschwert. Sie sagen, Sie seien faul, unaufmerksam und frech. Der einzige Grund warum Sie noch nicht bis zum Hals in Strafarbeiten stecken, ist der, dass der Direktor vorgeschrieben hat, in der ersten Woche noch keine Strafarbeiten zu vergeben. Was ist also Ihr Problem?"

„Ich habe kein Problem, ihr habt offensichtlich eines mit mir. Ihr habt alle ein fixes Bild von mir in euren Köpfen, das aber nicht auf mich passt! Vielleicht sollte ich einfach wieder heimfahren."

„Ist es das, was Sie wollen? Heim fahren?"

„Nein!" rief Harry schnell, „Aber ihr hasst mich doch sowie so alle!"

„Und woran, Mr. Potter, denken Sie liegt das?"

„Weil ich nicht euren Erwartungen entspreche!"

„Blödsinn Potter. Sie sind aufbrausend und unhöflich. Sie zeigen keinerlei Respekt Ihren Lehrern gegenüber."

„Und es ist in Ordnung, wenn sie MIR keinen Respekt zeigen?"

„Ah, daher weht der Wind. Bekommt der ach so berühmte Harry Potter keine Sonderbehandlung?"

„DAS MEINE ICH NICHT!" brüllte Harry außer sich. Oh wie sehr er es hasste, wenn ihm einer erklärte dass er berühmt war.

„Kein Wort mehr, Mr. Potter!"

„Fein. Es ist ja ohnehin egal was ich sage." Mit diesen Worten sprang Harry aus dem Sessel und eilte zu Tür.

„Nicht so schnell, Potter!" rief Snape und mit einem schnellen Wink seines Zauberstabes verriegelte sich die Tür.

„Lassen Sie mich raus, Sie haben kein Recht mich hier fest zu halten."

Professor Snape nahm ein paar Mal tief Luft, um seine Nerven wieder zu beruhigen. So kam er bei den Jungen nicht weiter. Er hatte schon wieder das Gefühl etwas zu übersehen. Aber es war sehr schwer sich bei den Jungen zu konzentrieren. Er hatte den starken Drang diesen Bengel übers Knie zu legen und ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen bezüglich seines aufbrausenden Verhaltens und seiner Respektlosigkeit, aber irgendetwas hielt Professor Snape davon ab.

„Okay, Potter reden Sie mit mir. Was läuft hier gerade schief?" sagte Snape schließlich.

„Alles läuft schief."

„Das ist keine Antwort", seufzte der Professor.

„Was soll ich denn antworten? Ich weiß nicht, warum alle so fixe Erwartungen von mir haben. Ich bin nicht der, den ihr glaubt, dass ich bin."

„Offensichtlich."

Harry warf Snape einen überraschten Blick zu. Der Professor studierte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick und deutete dann dem Jungen fortzufahren. Mit dem Gefühl, dass ihm endlich einer zuhören würde, fing Harry an zu erzählen:

„Ich bekomme keine Zaubersprüche hin. Sowohl Professor McGonagall, als auch Professor Flitwick denken, ich wäre faul, aber das bin ich nicht. Ich habe es probiert, Professor, wirklich! Aber da geht einfach nichts. Wissen Sie, was sie gemacht haben, als ich ihnen sagte, dass ich es eben nicht kann? Sie kommen mir mit meinen Eltern. Wie toll sie nicht in Zaubersprüche und Verwandlungen waren. Was hat das denn mit mir zu tun, dass sie gut waren? Ich kenne sie nicht mal. Ich habe vor zwei Wochen noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass ich ein Zauberer bin."

Professor Snape sah nun erstaunt auf. „Sie wussten nicht, dass Sie ein Zauberer sind? Das verstehe ich nicht, hat man Ihnen nicht gesagt, was Sie waren? Sie mussten doch Magieausbrüche gehabt haben, oder nicht?"

„Klar hatte ich die. Zumindest anfangs. In letzten Jahren wurden sie immer seltener."

„Seltener? Das ist unüblich."

„Ist aber so!" behaarte Harry. „Wieso sind wir eigentlich schon wieder bei meinen Verwandten?"

„Weil die offensichtlich der Schlüssel unseres Problems sind!"

„_Unseres_ Problems?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja, Mr. Potter. Slytherin ist jetzt Ihr Zuhause und wenn Sie ein Problem haben, hat das ganze Haus ein Problem und somit auch ich, als euer Hauslehrer."

„Ist das bei allen Familien so?" fragte Harry, um vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken.

„Ja. Kann ich mit Ihrer Frage davon ausgehen, dass Ihre Verwandten Sie nicht, wie ein Familienmitglied behandelt haben?"

Harry zuckte nur die Schultern.

Professor Snape seufzte. _Das_ war es also, was ihm die ganze Zeit entgangen war. Dabei hätte er es am ersten Abend schon überreißen müssen. Harry Potter war unterernährt und wahrscheinlich wurde er vernachlässigt, oder sogar misshandelt?

„Darf ich Harry zu dir sagen?" fragte Snape plötzlich.

Harry nickte nur.

„Okay, Harry. Ich denke, schon langsam bekomme ich ein Bild von unserem Problem. Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?"

Wieder zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern.

„Darf ich einen Körperscann bei dir durchführen?"

Skeptisch sah Harry auf, „Wozu?"

„Ich denke, ich habe womöglich das Problem gefunden, warum dir das Zaubern so schwer fällt."

„Was muss ich tun. Still sitzen?"

„Nicht ganz. Du müsstest dich hinlegen. Wenn du willst können wir auch in den Krankenflügel gehen, aber ich denke, du möchtest das hier so privat wie möglich halten."

„Geht es nicht auch im Stehen?" fragte Harry verunsichert. Er wollte Professor Snape zwar vertrauen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht und wenn er lag, konnte er nicht schnell genug reagieren, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte.

„Ich weiß, ich verlange viel Vertrauen von dir. Aber es wäre wirklich einfacher, wenn du liegen würdest."

Doch Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf. Nach einer Weile seufzte Professor Snape ergeben. „Na schön, wir können es auch im Stehen machen."

„Okay!" Damit stand Harry auf.

Severus kam um den Tisch herum und stellte sich direkt vor Harry hin. Dann zog er den Zauberstab und fing mit seiner Diagnose an. Diesmal schwebte ein Pergament neben dem Professor und eine Feder begann wie wild zu schreiben.

Als Harry langsam klar wurde, dass der Scan jegliche Verletzungen und Krankheiten auflistete, die er je gehabt hatte schrie er panisch, „Nein. Aufhören!"

Doch es war zu spät, der Spruch konnte nicht gestoppt werden, da der eigentliche Scan schon ausgeführt war. Einzig und alleine die Feder war noch am Schreiben, weil die nicht schnell genug nachkam.

„Oh Harry", seufzte Professor Snape.

"Verbrennen Sie das Pergament. Bitte! Sie dürfen das nicht alles lesen. Sie… Sie…!" stammelte Harry panisch.

„Ich kann dir helfen", versicherte Professor Snape und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter, des Junges. Doch Harry zuckte weg.

„Nein", rief Harry finster, „Niemand kann mir helfen. Niemand!"

„Du verstehst nicht, Harry. Der einzige Grund, warum du nicht zaubern kannst, ist der, dass deine gesamte Magie damit beschäftigt ist, deinen Körper funktionstüchtig zu halten. Wenn du kein Zauberer wärst, wärst du schon längst tot!"

Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf „Nein! Das kann nicht sein."

Professor Snape musste den Drang unterdrücken, Harry einfach in den Arm zu nehmen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Harry nicht gut darauf reagieren würde. Der Junge hatte sicher kaum positiven Körperkontakt erfahren.

„Ich kann dir _wirklich_ helfen, Harry", betonte Snape erneut.

Wie sehr wünschte sich Harry, seinem Professor glauben zu können. Doch wie oft hat er schon diese Worte gehört? Die verdammte neue Lehrerin in Harrys Grundschule, die war überzeugt Harry helfen zu können und dann schimpfte sie Harry einen Lügner. Genauso wie die Dame im Park, die sich eingebildet hatte, Harry helfen zu müssen. _Man beschuldigt doch nicht seine Erziehungsberechtigten, wenn man sich mit jemand geprügelt hat_, hat es am Ende immer geheißen. Onkel Vernon war offensichtlich sehr überzeugend. Sowohl auf Harrys vermeintliche Retter, als auch auf Harry. Denn der hat sich geschworen niemanden mehr zu glauben, der meinte ihm helfen zu können.

„Hör mir zu, Harry", sagte Professor Snape und legte erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungens, der scheinbar in seine Gedankenwelt abgedriftet war. Der plötzliche Körperkontakt riss Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

„Dieses Pergament ist Beweis genug, um deine Verwandten anzuzeigen."

„NEIN!" rief Harry plötzlich erneut und wich einen Schritt zurück. Professor Snapes Hand rutschte damit auch wieder von seiner Schulter, „Nein. Nicht die Polizei. Niemand kann beweisen, wer mir diese Wunden zugefügt hat. Ich kann sie auch aus einer Schlägerei haben."

Snape seufzte tief und nahm dann wieder Blickkontakt mit den Jungen auf. „Du hast Recht", begann er und Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Niemand hatte ihn bisher Recht gegeben.

Doch Professor Snape erklärte weiter: „Ich kann aufgrund des Scans nicht sagen, wer dir die Verletzungen zugefügt hat. _Aber_: es ist doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du dich freiwillig halb verhungern lässt und deine Verwandten tatenlos dabei zusehen. Deine Verwandten _müssen_ dir drei Mahlzeiten am Tag hinstellen und das mehr, als nur eine Scheibe Weißbrot. Desweiteren zeigt mir der Scan auch deutlich, dass diverse Erkrankungen, die du hattest, _nicht behandelt_ wurden. Genauso wurden gebrochenen Knochen ebenfalls nicht behandelt.

„Harry, wärst du nicht ein so starker Zauberer, wärst du womöglich schon tot. Verstehst du, was das bedeutet? Es ist ein Wunder, dass du hier vor mir stehst. Deine Verwandten mögen es vielleicht abstreiten können, für deine Verletzungen schuld gewesen zu sein, aber sie können sich nicht aus ihrer Pflicht rausreden, dass sie sich nicht darum gekümmert haben, dass du _ärztlich versorgt_ wirst. Die Beweise, die ich habe, sind _unwiderlegbar_, egal wie sehr deine Verwandten versuchen würden sich rauszureden."

„Ehr… ehrlich?" fragte Harry im leisen Ton. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so unglaublich klein.

„Ich schwöre es bei meiner Magie."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, konnte er es zulassen zu hoffen? Er fühlte sich plötzlich schwindelig. Snape sagte noch irgendwas wie _hinsetzen_, aber seine Stimme war auf einmal so weit weg und dann wurde alles schwarz.

-oxo-

Betroffenes Schweigen breitete sich im Lehrerzimmer aus.

„Er wurde… was?" fragte Professor Mc Gonagall erschüttert.

„Vernachlässigt und geschlagen. Belogen und diskriminiert. Der Junge hat kein Vertrauen mehr in Erwachsene und damit auch keinen Respekt vor ihnen. Er ist nicht faul, sondern hat einfach keine Magiereserven fürs Zaubern über. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch lebt."

„Wie hast du das nur rausgefunden?" fragte Professor Flitwick.

„Indem ich dem Jungen zugehört habe und letztendlich eins und eins zusammen gezählt habe. Harry hatte sich am Willkommensfest vollgegessen an einer Menge, die vielleicht ein Dreijähriger essen würde. Leider bin ich erst heute dahinter gekommen, was das genau bedeutet."

„Albus, hast du denn nie nach den Jungen gesehen?" fragte nun Professor Sprout mit vorwurfsvollem Ton.

Der Direktor seufzte traurig. „Ich hätte nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser auf Harrys Aufenthaltsort gelenkt. Ich hatte aber Vorort jemanden, der den Jungen im Auge behielt. Aber mir wurde nie berichtet, wie schlimm es um den Jungen stand. Ich fürchte, Harrys Verwandten waren sehr vorsichtig, alles geheim zu halten."

„Was passiert jetzt mit den Jungen? Du kannst ihn doch unmöglich zu diesen Muggeln zurück lassen", fragte nun Mc Gonagall.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Blutschutz um das Haus der Dursleys-"

„Kann unmöglich noch in Takt sein!" rief Professor Flitwick noch bevor Dumbledore fertig reden konnte.

„Was?" fragte dieser nun verwirrt.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Schutz noch effektiv ist, Harry wird dieses Haus wohl kaum als sein Zuhause ansehen und selbst wenn, er wurde zu sehr verletzt, als dass dieser Schutz noch aufrecht sein könnte. Der Blutschutz wird durch die Magie der Liebe aufrecht erhalten. So wie mir das scheint, wurde Harry von den Dursleys alles andere als geliebt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihn noch keine Todesser gefunden haben", erklärte Flitwick.

„Laut den Gesetzen der Schule hat der Hauslehrer das Recht Schüler seines Hauses aus einem Haushalt zu entfernen, sollte sich dieser als ungeeignet herausstellen und von diesem Recht werde ich Gebrauch machen. Potter wird nicht mehr zu seinen Verwandten zurückkehren. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, bis eine bessere Lösung gefunden wird!"

„Du, Severus?" fragte Mc Gonagall verwundert.

„Ja. Ich, Severus Snape, werde die Fürsorge von Harry Potter übernehmen. Der Junge bemüht sich zumindest mir zu vertrauen, was ich ihm hoch anrechne. Klar haben wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns. Harry ist ziemlich verbittert. Er fühlt sich auf den Arm genommen, weil jeder auf der einen Seite behauptet, er wäre ein Held, aber auf der anderen Seite, hat sich nie jemand darum gekümmert, was aus ihm geworden ist und auch hier in Hogwarts wurde er sehr schnell abgestempelt faul zu sein, ohne dass jemand genauer hingesehen hat. Er hat keinen Grund irgendjemand mit Respekt zu behandel, weil ihm bisher auch niemand zugehört, geschweige denn geglaubt hat. Er wird nicht von heute auf morgen zum Musterschüler mutieren, aber es bleibt zu hoffen, dass er in einem regelten Umfeld lernen wird, wie sich ein anständiger Junge seines Alters zu benehmen hat."

„Viel Spaß, dabei!" sagte Mc Gonagall sarkastisch. Soviel sie bisher mitbekommen hatte, war der Junge sehr stur und frech und Severus war ein Mann der Respekt sehr schätze. Das war nicht gerade eine optimale Mischung, aber wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Severus ja ein ungeahntes Potential an Geduld, von dem Minerva nichts wusste.

Severus funkelte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors finster an. Er wusste, dass Minerva den Jungen lieber selber unter ihre Fittiche nehmen wollte, aber es gab nun mal Dinge, von denen die Schottin keine Ahnung hatte und der richtige Umgang mit misshandelten Kindern war eines davon. Es ist nicht immer zu erkennen, wann ein Kind sich nur verteidigt, oder ob es wirklich einfach frech war. Severus hatte ein sehr feines Gespür dafür, anderen Falls wäre Harry schon längst über seinen Knien gelandet. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, welch einen Schaden er Harry zugefügt hätte, wenn er Harry tatsächlich wegen seiner Respektlosigkeit bestraft hätte, ohne ihm vorher die Möglichkeit gegeben zu haben sich zu erklären.

-oxo-

Als Harry aufwachte, fand er sich in einem unbekannten Raum wieder. „Na, toll!" murmelte er und tastete nach seiner Brille. Er fand sie schließlich auf dem Nachtkästchen, dass neben seinem Bett stand. Mit der Brille auf der Nase sah er sich um und stellte fest, dass es noch mehr Betten gab, die allerdings alle leer waren.

Harry seufzte und ließ die Füße vom Bettrand herunter baumeln, dabei fiel sein Blick auf die gestreifte Hose, die er an hatte. „Was ist das denn?" fragte er und rümpfte die Nase. Schnell stellte er fest, dass es eine Art Pyjama war. Doch von wo kam der? Ihm gehörte er jedenfalls nicht. Verwirrt sah er sich um, doch auch am Sessel neben seinem Bett, war nichts von seinen eigentlichen Sachen zu sehen.

Schließlich versuchte er sich zu erinnern was passiert war und da fiel ihm das Gespräch mit Snape ein. „Oh, nein!" stöhnte er. Hatte er wirklich Snape von seinen Verwandten erzählt? „Gott, Onkel Vernon wird mich umbringen."

Während Harry überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte, bemerkte er seine volle Blase. Nervös sah er sich um, da entdeckte er eine Tür, die eventuell zu einem Klo führen könnte. Doch Harry hatte keine Socken an und der Steinboden sah furchtbar kalt aus. Aber was blieb ihm anderes über? Er musste schon so dringend.

Vorsichtig fühlte er mit einem Fuß vor, vielleicht gab es ja eine Bodenheizung. Doch dann zog er wimmernd den Fuß wieder zurück. Nein, der Boden war genau so kalt, wie er aussah. Harry blickte zur Tür und dann rutschte er entschlossen vom Bett hinunter. Die Kälte tat richtig weh auf seinen bloßen Füßen, dennoch zwang er sich weiter zu gehen. Auf halben Weg merkte er, wie ihm schwindelig wurde. „Woa, was ist nur los mit mir?" fragte er sich, während er sich am nächsten Bettende abstützte.

Im selben Moment sprang die große Flügeltür auf und Professor Snape betrat mit einer Frau den Krankenflügel. Harry war derart erschrocken, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Blase verlor. Der kalte Fußboden, war daran sicher auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt.

Blanker Horror zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er die warme Flüssigkeit sein Bein hinunter rinnen spürte.

„Potter, was machen Sie außerhalb ihres Bettes?" rief die Frau verärgert, ohne von Harrys kleinem Problem etwas zu bemerkten. Doch Professor Snape folgte Harrys Blick zum Boden und entdeckte die kleine Pfütze. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und entfernte jeglichen Beweis der peinlichen Situation, ehe er auf Harry zu ging und diesen hoch hob, um ihn zum Bett zurück zu bringen.

Harry war so geschockt, sowohl von seinem Unfall, als auch davon, dass sein Professor ihn wie ein kleines Kind trug, dass er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Alles war auf einmal so surreal.

„War's das, oder benötigst du immer noch die Toilette?" fragte Professor Snape mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.

Harry schüttelte völlig benommen den Kopf. Wenn ihm das bei den Dursleys passiert wäre, dann hätte er den gesamten Fußboden gut dreimal schruppen dürfen und er wäre, ohne etwas trinken zu dürfen im Schrank eingesperrt worden. Onkel Vernon hätte ihm die Hosen weggenommen, ihm den Hintern versohlt und ihn angebrüllt, dass er erst wieder Hosen tragen durfte, wenn er sauber würde. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er sich mehr als bildlich vorstellte, wie Vernons Speichel in seinem Gesicht landete, während dieser aus Leibeskräften Harry anbrüllte.

„Ist schon gut, das kann jedem einmal passieren. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, dir Hausschuhe da zu lassen. Ich dachte, du würdest länger schlafen." Diese verständnisvolle Stimme, stand im starken Kontrast zudem, was sich in Harrys Gedankenwelt abspielte und die plötzliche Wärme, die von Harrys Schulter ausging, brachten den Jungen schließlich wieder in Realität zurück.

Harry zwinkerte und sah Professor Snape groß und verwirrt an.

„Du bist gestern Nachmittag in meinem Büro ohnmächtig geworden. Ich habe dich schließlich in den Krankenflügel gebracht und nachdem wir beschlossen haben, die falsch zusammengewachsenen Knochen neu zu brechen und anschließend zu heilen, haben wir dich in einen magischen Tiefschlaf versetzt. Deine Knochen sollten jetzt alle heil sein. Spürst du noch irgendwo Schmerzen?"

„Ähm…?" Harry war etwas überwältigt von dem, was der Professor erzählt hatte. Seine Knochen wurden neu gebrochen und geheilt und dass alles während er geschlafen hatte?

Ihm waren jedenfalls keine außergewöhnlichen Schmerzen aufgefallen. „Ähm… nein. Aber…" Harry verstummte wieder.

„Aber?" fragte Severus sofort nach.

„Ich fühle mich etwas schwindelig", gab Harry unsicher im Flüsterton zu.

„Das war vorauszusehen. Zum einen hast du zwei Tage geschlafen und zum anderen versuchen sich dein Körper, sowie auch deine Magie gerade der neuen Situation anzupassen. Über die Jahre hinweg hat sich dein Körper daran gewöhnt, sich mittels der ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Magie funktionstüchtig zu halten. Mit der Heilung deiner Wunden und der regelmäßigen Nahrungszufuhr muss sich dein Körper nun neu anpassen. Du wirst dich in den kommenden Tagen noch etwas schwach fühlen, aber mit der Zeit wird dein Körper die Magie freigeben und du wirst dich stärker fühlen. Du wirst dann auch endlich fähig sein, deine Magie fürs Zaubern zu verwenden, wie jeder andere deiner Mitschüler."

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Es wäre schön auch ein bisschen zaubern zu können, doch Harry hatte starke Zweifel jemals wie seine Mitschüler zu sein, er war nun mal ein Freak.

„Ähm, Sir? Würden Sie bitte nicht Onkel Vernon verraten, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe?"

Professor Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Dein Onkel wird sich dem Gericht stellen müssen. Keiner hat das Recht ein Kind so zu behandeln!"

Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Nein, Sir. Bitte nicht. Er bringt mich um, wenn ich zurück-"

„Zurück? Oh nein, Harry. Du gehst nicht wieder zurück zu deinen Verwandten. Du scheinst immer noch nicht zu verstehen, was sie dir angetan haben. Du könntest genauso gut tot sein!"

„Aber ich habe sonst niemanden!"

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Solange du in der Schule bist, bin ich dein Vormund und wenn sich nichts Passendes bis zu den Ferien finden lässt, wirst du bei mir wohnen."

Harrys Kinnlade klappte runter. „W… Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", bestätigte Professor Snape.

„Nie mehr Dursleys?"

„Nie mehr."

„Ich darf bei Ihnen bleiben?"

„Ja."

Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten und eine einzelne Träne kullerte über Harrys Wange. Das war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

„Ich weiß du glaubst mir im Moment nicht, aber ich werde es dir sagen, wann immer du es hören willst. Du wirst nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurück gehen."

„Wissen Sie, Sie sind nicht der erste der mir das versprochen hat."

Professor Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Meine Grundschullehrerin hat es mir auch versprochen, doch zwei Tage später hat sie behauptet ich wäre ein furchtbarer Lügner und wenn ich ihr Sohn wäre würde sie mich windelweich schlagen."

„Harry, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Der Antrag auf Vormundschaft ist bereits am Weg ins Ministerium. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich niemals schlagen. Ich möchte aus dir einen respektvollen jungen Mann machen und auch wenn es nicht leicht werden wird, so hoffe ich doch, dass wir dieses Ziel ohne größere Probleme schaffen können. Was denkst du?"

Harry zuckte missmutig die Schulter. Wie sollte er jemals ein respektvoller junger Mann werden? Onkel Vernon hat auch geglaubt wenn er Harry den Hintern versohlt, dass er dann respektvoller werden würde, hat aber nicht wirklich geklappt. Harry verspürte niemals auch nur den Ansatz an Respekt vor seinem Onkel. Angst, ja. Respekt, nein.

„Ich bin sicher, die anderen Lehrer werden dich auch mit mehr Respekt behandeln, wenn du dich bemühst respektvoll zu sein."

Harry sah Professor Snape zweifelnd an. Er hatte es sich bereits mit jeden Lehrer verscherzt, warum sollten die plötzlich anders auf ihn reagieren?

„Ich weiß, du steckst in diesen Teufelskreis drinnen. Aber um da hinaus zu kommen, muss aktiv etwas dagegen tun", sagte Professor Snape.

„Wenn nicht, dann was dann? Versohlen sie mich?" fragte Harry leicht verstimmt nach.

„Ich bezweifle, dass uns das weiter helfen würde. Prinzipiell glaube ich mehr an die Effektivität des Zeilenschreibens. Aufsätze können manchmal auch ganz nützlich sein, oder es findet sich eine Arbeit im Labor. Zaubertränkezutaten vorbereiten ist auch nicht immer eine schöne Aufgabe. Sollte es notwendig werden wird mir schon was Passendes einfallen. Wenn du deine anderen Lehrer schon nicht respektieren willst, _mich_ wirst du lernen zu respektieren."

„Und was wenn nicht?" fragte Harry herausfordernd.

„Es gibt kein ‚_was wenn nicht'_. Du wirst es lernen", sagte der Professor entschlossen. „Ich werde, dich nicht zurück schicken. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen. Ich werde da sein, ich werde dir zuhören und ich werde dir die Richtung weisen, wenn du mal nicht weiter weißt. Ich werde mich um dich und deine Bedürfnisse kümmern und ich werde dich niemals schlagen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Harry seufzte, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. Das Angebot klang fair, doch das Leben war selten fair, daher galt es abzuwarten, was daraus werden würde.

„Madam Pomfrey wird dich noch einmal durchchecken und wenn alles soweit passt, kannst du in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Draco und Teddy hat schon mehrmals nach dir gefragt", sagte der Professor.

„Ach ja? Warum?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich denke, weil sie deine Freunde sind", antwortete Professor Snape und verabschiedete sich schließlich.

Freunde? Hatte er wirklich jetzt Freunde?


End file.
